


the gift that keeps on giving (or not)

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the gift that keeps on giving (or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOwnSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSoldier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The gift that keeps on giving (or not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705961) by [MyOwnSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSoldier/pseuds/MyOwnSoldier). 




End file.
